Finn, Fionna and the Hierarchy of Darkness
by milomeepit
Summary: Finn and Fionna both discover the meanings of a true relationship, the truth about vampires, and of the great mysteries of Ooo and it's realitive kingdoms
1. In The World Of The Vampire King

Finn, Fionna and the Hierarchy of Darkness

Chapter One: In The World Of The Vampire King

Point Of View: Fionna

XXX

I edged along the darkened hallways, pausing every now and then to check crossing corridors for the undead.

Cake was gone, spirited away by Jake, Lady Rainicorn and –_of course_- Lord Monocronicorn, so I walked downs these by myself.

A sigh echoed along the hall, and I froze as a voice spoke. _Marshall Lee_.

"Fionna, why play cat-and-mouse? You know that eventually, I'll catch you anyway. And when I do, you know full well what will happen."

I swallowed. "You won't catch me if I keep moving. Even if you do, I'll put up one hell of a fight. And Finn will get you back one hundred fold."

I jumped out of my shoes when he glided around the corner, pale skin shining and flannel shirt billowing. "Yeah. I totally won't catch you." He mocked as he grabbed my wrists.

I squirmed. This was so wrong. Not the Marshall Lee I knew. He shoved me against a wall, fangs lowering to my throat. I gave a small, hysterical scream as they pierced my flesh, draining my blood as I died.

I heard Finn calling my name, and I was suddenly kneeling nose-to-nose with Marshall Lee. Then, there was a flash of light, and everything disappeared.


	2. Wide Awake

Chapter Two: Wide Awake

P.O.V.: Finn

XXX

I touched my sister's shoulder again. "Fionna, wake up, sis! C'mon, Fionna! Fionna-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a!" I sang.

She jerked up "Aah!" She gurgled as she coughed, her eyes popping open. She blinked as the coughing fit subsided, eyes darting along her body as her hands flew up to her throat. She relaxed as she apparently found nothing wrong. "Oh… good morning, Finn."

"Heya. What's wrong?" I asked, even my blunt antennae towards female emotion flaring.

"Uh… just a bad dream." She said unconvincingly.

"About?"

"Never mind! All right, what are we doing today?"

"Going up to the Candy Kingdom, to help Princess Bubblegum put together a surprise party for Prince Gumball's birthday." I said naively

She got up and booted me out to the kitchen so she could get dressed.

I milled around, carefully making a wide berth around Cake as she tried for the thousandth time to pass a level on Half-Life, and grabbed a can of soda and a tub of ice-cream for breakfast as my sister prepared for the day ahead.


	3. Wonderings Of An Early Morning Heroine

*Hey there everyone, I'm typing this as fast as possible because (shock horror) I think I'm actually going to finish this fan fiction =D)

Chapter Three: Wonderings Of An Early Morning Heroine

P.O.V.: Fionna

XXX

I washed my hair, mulling over my dream of the previous night. Marshall Lee hunting me was a common dream of mine… he would hunt me for varying reasons… the most common of which was that Finn or I had accidentally killed Marceline.

I wondered just how deeply he cared for his sister. Did it run deeper than simple family? I mean, were they planning on having an _heir_ or something? Who knew? I shuddered, despite the steamy water running over my body.

I stepped out of the shower, glancing at my reflection before I got dressed. My slim body was nice enough, I supposed, but nothing special. As I threw on my clothes, it suddenly occurred to me that it was only ever _me _that Marshall Lee chased in my nightmares.

I wandered out to the kitchen, pulling on my bunny hat as I went. "Come on, Finn! Let's go!" I called, pulling open the front door.

"I'll race you!" He yelled, charging out from the den and out the door. I laughed and followed him, happiness flooding through me as I played with my twin brother.


	4. Party Crashers

*Hey there everyone, I'm typing this as fast as possible because (shock horror) I think I'm actually going to finish this fan fiction =D)

Chapter Four: Party Crashers

P.O.V.: Finn

XXX

I cursed as I toppled off of a stepladder. I'd been trying- for the eighth time- to put up the stupid streamers P.B. had picked out. "For math's sake!" I yelped. "Ow!"

"Finn!" Princess Bubblegum admonished. "Language like that is not tolerated he- _OH, MATH! NO!_" She scampered away to help Jake and Cake with the now-precariously-leaning eight-tiered cake.

Fionna helped me up. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Sis." I nodded as P.B. heaved up the other side of the cake while Jake expanded in an effort to hold it by himself. "You were the only one to help me."

"It's cool." She said, grinning at me. "You're my brother. I need you healthy so I can beat you up later. Fair enough?"

"Fair enough." I conceded.

There was a slightly awkward silence between us for a moment while we both regarded the room.

"I'll help you with the stream- get out, guys, we're busy!_._" She cut off, glaring behind me.

I turned around to see Marceline and Marshall Lee floating behind me.

"Knock, knock!" Marceline sang.


End file.
